You and Me
by Flashes09
Summary: Charlie and Amita work on a case for Don. CharlieAmita. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Title:** You and Me 

**Rating:** T or PG-13, whichever you want to use

**Author:** Me! (Flashes09, if you want to get technical)

**Pairing:** Charlie/Amita. Duhhhh…like I write anything else…

**A/N:** Lyrics from "You and Me" by Lifehouse.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

It started out as a normal day. I gave two lectures, got a little carried away (okay, a lot carried away) on a problem I was trying to figure out, and I got a visit from Don. Another case to work on, and the FBI needed a little help. Don was explaining the case. Border patrol had caught onto a new scheme by the Mafia to traffic drugs, by giving them to families that wanted to come to the U.S. Apparently, one family had not done exactly as they were told, and they ended up dead. Later, David had pulled up a number of similar cases. Don wanted to know if I could figure out which ones were Mafia related. I told him I thought I could, and explained a method that I could use to find the specific cases, but I think most of it went over Don's head.

As he was about to leaving, there was a light tapping at the door. It opened on Amita balancing two trays in her hands. I was already absorbed in thinking about the problem but I sort of stopped thinking when Amita walked in. Lyrics from I song I had heard earlier popped into my head.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time _

_Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Oh yeah, that's the exact situation, considering my eyes followed her around the room. She set down the trays and turned to me.

"You haven't had lunch yet, have you? Well, I was going to blame whatever problem you were working on, but it seems it's for the FBI, so I'll just be going."

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words _

_Y__ou've got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here _

_Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I tried to say something but my brain refused to think. Thankfully Don came to my rescue.

"No, stay. I was just leaving Charlie with a new case. Maybe you could even help him and get this figured out twice as fast. See you guys later." And with that, he left. For some reason, with Don gone, I could find my voice again.

"Thanks for bringing lunch, Amita."

"No problem. Tell me about this case."

"It's a Mafia operation. They have been running drugs using families that want to come to the U.S. But this time, a family that was bringing drugs was killed by a few of the Mafia's henchmen. Don's got a pretty strong case against the murderers."

"So, what exactly does Don want us to do?"

"Apparently, there are several other cases like this that were written off as accidents, but he's not so sure. So," I lifted up a box full of files. "he gave us this box of files cases, and wants to know how exactly how likely each is to be related to the Mafia."

"Well, we had better get started!" Amita jumped off the desk where she had been sitting.

_There's something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right_

I was watching Amita move around the room, doing various things with the computer, getting files, rechecking data. She's beautiful, I thought, in every possible way. Amita looked up at me, smiled, then went back to work. This simple act worked, and it knocked me out of my little world. Turning back to the board, I immersed myself in math.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

* * *

Amita, Larry, and I were sitting in the garage, staring at the many blackboards. Finally, Larry spoke. 

"Well, Charles, I think I have been all the help I can be. And if I don't get those quizzes graded by tomorrow, I am afraid my class will revolt."

"Larry, I thought you hadn't given a quiz in three months."

"Well, yes, my students are quite upset…" I shook my head and saw Larry to the door. When I came back, I sat down in Larry's vacated seat. Amita was sitting next to me, still staring at the chalk boards.

"I would have never thought that the Mafia was so involved in so many crimes."

"It is surprising. I mean, there is no way of knowing how far back this goes. Decades, maybe even to the turn of the century." I laid my head back on the sofa and closed my eyes, thinking. Amita looked at her watch.

"Wow, it's three AM." I gave a small laugh.

"Time flies when you trying to bring down organized crime." Lifting my head, I spoke to Amita. "You should go home and get some sleep."

"I don't have class tomorrow…today, I mean. Plus I want to help you finish this."

"Thank you." I said, smiling. Suddenly, I leaned forward and kissed her, an impulse my body told me to do, but my brain wholeheartedly agreed to it. Amita was a little shocked at first, I could tell, but after a second, she didn't mind at all, and she returned my kiss.

* * *

Charlie finished off the equation in time to give a yawn so wide, he heard his jaw crack. He had found more than enough cases for Don to use against the Mafia. He looked over to the couch to see Amita asleep. He checked his watch. It was almost five AM. He yawned again, stretched, sat down on the couch, and promptly fell asleep, with Amita curled up next to him. 

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

_

* * *

_

As always, thanks for reading, andplease review!


End file.
